Weather sensing and forecasting devices are useful for preparing for weather changes and natural disasters. As weather sensing and forecasting devices become more compact and accessible to consumers, these devices are finding application in homes and small businesses such as farms. The deployment of weather sensing devices in homes and small businesses allows for information to be collected and determined about the weather and environment of a particular location. However, conventional weather sensing devices are typically power intensive. In addition, conventional weather sensing devices can be inaccurate.